Star Wars: The Empire's Final Stand
by ActivousLegionis
Summary: The Evil Galactic Empire has been pushed to Coruscant, and beyond..
1. Prologue

**My first Fanfiction**

Prologue

The Emperor escaped the Second Death Star, barely. Most of the top Imperial Leaders are dead, including Darth Vader, and Grand Admiral Thrawn.

The Rebellion, has been reformed into the New Republic. The remains of the Galactic Empire's Power has been pushed to Coruscant.

On the bridge of a nearly complete Super Star Destroyer, the Emperor contacted his new Apprentice. The Emperor sat back in his throne as the hologram flickered on.

"Master, the mission is complete.." The apprentice would say.

The Emperor would respond, "Good young apprentice, come at to Coruscant at once!"

"Yes M'lord." The apprentice would respond, immediately getting his fleet ready to leave at once.

At the moon known as Yavin 4, Admiral Ackbar was sitting in his chair on his flagship _Home One_. Preparing for a assault that could end the Empire, once and for all.

 **Sorry it's so short I'll be making the next ones larger**


	2. The Ambush

Chapter 1: The Ambush

Admiral Ackbar sat in his chair, on _Home One_. Within one of the most powerful fleet the New Republic has, at their disposal. He was briefing the captains on the mission. On the bridge of the now complete Super Star Destroyer, the Emperor with a fleet of 20 ISD's, were preparing to ambush Admiral Ackbar's fleet.

Admiral Ackbar was about to get rest for the battle that would happen tomorrow. When a Rebel crew member on the bridge of _Home One_ screamed "IMPERIAL FLEET COMING OUT OF HYPERSPACE A BIG SHIP IS DETECTED!"

 _The imperial fleet come out of hyperspace_ Emperor Palpatine's Flagship the _Executors_ sister, named _Palpatine's Glory_ destroyed half of the Rebel fleet within seconds, most of them were still under repair. The rest of the rebel fleet was unable to escape, an interdictor behind a line of ISD's were stopping ships from going in and out. The ISD's pummeled Mon calamari ships, the rebel fleet sending bombers, with X-Wing escorts to destroy the _Interdictor-Class-Star Destroyer_. Once it was destroyed, the rebels started to calculate jumps to hyperspace. _Home One_ was heavily damaged. The evil Empire has reclaimed a circle of planets around Coruscant.

 **Casualties of Battle:**

 **Empire:**

1 Interdictor Class star destroyer

2\. ISD's

30 Squadrons of Fighters

 **New Republic/Rebellion**

30 Frigates

3 Mon calamari Cruisers

20 Squadrons of Bombers and Fighters

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Be sure to leave a review, follow and favorite as well!**


	3. Imperial Meeting

**My idea for Chapters is One chapter will be Imperial POV and then Rebel POV, and So on**

 **POV: Imperial**

Chapter 2: Imperial Meeting

Emperor Palpatine sat on his throne, at a table of 1 Grand Moff, 5 Moff's, and 3 Admirals. The Emperor suddenly executed the Grand Moff for letting Admiral Ackbar's fleet to escape. Then promoting one of the Moffs to Grand Moff. The Emperor started the the meeting.

Emperor: " Grand Moff Torin Damar, if you fail me you will met the doom as our last Grand Moff.."

Torin Damar: "I will not fail you M'lord."

"Good, you will be tasked with hunting down Admiral Ackbar." The emperor said leaning back in his throne."

"Yes M'lord" Torin said slightly scared

"Moff Huff, you and your fleet will guard the outer rim with Moff Adni."

The other moffs and Admirals would be assigned to other places

An Imperial Officer ran into the room

"M'Lord and Sirs! The Rebels are attacking Kuat!"

"Admiral Lorn destroy those rebels at once or you will be executed.." The emperor said grining.

"Yes M'lord!" Lorn would say.

Lorn and his fleet would go to where the rebels were attacking

The rebels would engage his ISD's, bringing one down in a mere minutes.

The Rebel admiral would see the fleet, saying "Focus fire on that ISD.." He said pointing at Lorn's Flagship.

 **Best cliffhanger ever, although not really (Lorn will be an important character uo ahead.)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Be sure to leave a review, follow and favorite as well!**


End file.
